When we Collide
by BrooklynCullenx
Summary: Bella just moved to forks she holds a secret. What happens when she meets Edward and her life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

**When we collide?**

So this is kinda twilight right up to breaking dawn? maybe im not sure how far to go upto yet, but thinking up to there or different from the books its not the same take there is difference between the characters but not huge ones, What happens when Bella moves to forks but she has a secret? Also i havn't ditched my other story i just working on a new story line for it but more chapters will be added soon so keep checking it out :).

**Bella Pov:**

The plane had just landed in Forks my dad had met me at the airport and driven me back to his house.

''So i bought you some new bedding there purple? i hope you like purple?'' Charlie told me as we approched the house.

''Yeh dad purples cool.'' i told him and he smiled.

''It's going to be nice having you around bell's you don't know how much i've missed you.''

''Missed you to dad.'' I said as he pulled up outside the house and i opended the door. Before charlie had even locked the car i was in the house he was so slow.

''Your rooms upstairs on the left'' Charlie said comming up behind me he headed up the stairs me following in suit.

''Thanks dad, I'll take it from here.'' he nodded and headed back down stairs.

I looked over at the clock it was half 6. I put some of my things in the draws made my bed and put a few things in the bathroom before heading back downstairs to see we had company.

I stepped outside to find my dad accopined by two other people who i vagerly recognized.

''Bella, This is Billy & His son Jacob.''

''Nice to meet you.'' I said.

My dad and Billy went inside after telling me that they had bought me a truck it was red a bit rusty but perfect.

''Hey bella, you might not remeber me but we made mud pies when we were little.'' then it clicked i did remeber him.

''Oh yeh i do remeber that now.''

Just then Billy came back to the door and said they were leaving. I went back inside and went upstairs there was one back left on my bed i opened it and inside was my wand and a few spell books. That was my BIG secret that nobody knew about not even my mom or i was a Wizard.

I put my wand and 1 of my most used spell books under the pillow then put the rest of them in a box under my bed.

I quickly showered and got changed into a pair of pink and white sweats with a white vest top and got into bed as tommrow was my first day at Forks High School.

I woke up at Half 7. I brushed my hair into a messy bun and grabbed a pair or fadded blue jeans a white tank and a over sized blue and white stripey top over it combianded with a some brown tassel boots. I put my Wand in my boot in case i needed it during the day.

Charlie had already gone to work by the time i came down with was around 8. I had some Pop tarts and grabbed my car keys.

On the way to school it started to rain but not heavy just drizzle by the time i arrived it had stopped but looked like it would start again.

I opened the car door and it looked like word had got around that a new student was starting as everybody stared at me.

I got my timetable and map of the school from the front desk and headed to first lesson where on the way i met Eric.

''Hey Bella?'' He said like i knew him.

''Hi'' i said he smiled.

''I'm Eric? I'll be your buddy tour guide whatever you want to call me but i'll mainly be a friend.''

''Cool thanks.'' I said we talked all the way to first lesson he happend to be in my lesson but unluckly for me we had Gym Where i met Jessica And Mike they were nice and invited me to sit with them.

At lunch time we were all sat around a table well me Jess Angela and Mike we were waiting for Tyler And Eric.

''Hey so you met my home girl Bella.'' Eric said as he arrived at the table.

''Oh your home girl?'' Mike said.

We sat chatting for a while then some beautiful well beyond that people came in.

''Hey Who are they?''

''The Cullens.'' Angela stated.

''They moved down here from alaska a few months ago the big guy thats Emmett and the blonde haired one next to hims Rosalie. The one who looks like his in pain is Jasper and the small pixie like girl next to him is Alice shes kinda weird.'' She told me as they sat down at there table i assumded.

''Whos he then?'' He looked like the rest of them so he was obviosly family.

''Edward Cullen totally fit and all but he doesn't like anyone here so i wouldn't waste your time.'' Jess said.

i nodded. and looked over at them they didn't eat but had food there the whole time. it was creepy.

My next lesson was biology wich i had with Mike. We walked there together laughing and chatting, i was amazed by myself as i had never gone this long without magic but i was trying to make my first day magic free.

I walked though the door and there was Edward Cullen the teacher said i had to sit next to him i took my seat and he just stared at me, But i knew why i smelt sweeter the normal humans as i was a Wizard and i knew he was a Vampire his Skin was pale his eyes black but there usally red. I have met some with Golden Eyes though.

The whole lesson he just stared at me.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been around.

**Bella Pov:**

The last few biology lessons Edward wasn't there, today he was though i sat down next to him and he smiled.

''Hello Im Edward Cullen & your Bella?'' He said. like i didn't know my own name.

''Hello and Yes im Bella, Where have you been you havn't been here for a few lessons?'' I asked him.

''Oh i've been around. Visting Family and stuff.'' he told me.

We chatted alot of that lesson, he walked me all the way to my locker aswell.

'' I'm still trying to figure you out.'' He told me.

'' Likewise but you know i know Edward so don't denine it.'' I said and rushed off to meet my friends.

The next morning i pulled up at school in my truck. I got out and Tylers van came swooshing round the conor before i knew Edward stoped the van pushed it away with his hand. He saved me?

''You okay?'' He asked me while we were still crushed between this van.

I nodded. And we quickly Escaped from between them when the police and abulences arrived.

We were sat in the hopsital Tyler repeadidly saying Sorry.

''Tyler Shut up! I get it your sorry.'' I told him then looked at Edward.

''What are you looking at.'' i said jumping of the bed seeing if i could walk.

Edward got out of his seat to. ''Let me think, you?'' He said.

I frowned '' Well don't.'' i told him and he smiled.

''You think your self very clever don't you.'' Edward said infront of me now.

''I do I do. So clever i suggest you don't push your luck.''

Just then the doctor walked in, all to well it was Edwards Dad.

When i was told i could go home. I walked out to the corridor phoned my mam then saw Edward.

He smiled at me and i smiled back. God this boy was annoying me real style now. He made me mad angry happy excited and for some reason i felt different around him i think i sort of liked him.

We sat around the table at lunch. I could feel Edward stare at me from behind but i was to busy reading some paper thing i had taken of mike, Who was whining to give him it back. I got up and started running around the table him chasing me.

''Bella i think Edward want's to talk to you.'' Jess said and i looked over at him. He gestured me to sit.

I walked over still with Mike's paper thing and looked at him.

''Hey.'' I smiled

''I need to talk to you.'' he said i frowned

''Hello to you to and i think this is what you would class as talking?.''

He sighed ''Hello, and i mean not here like i need to talk to you privatly.''

''Meet me at the back fields in 5 minuites then, we have free period.'' i told him. He agreed and i got up.

''See you Bella.'' He said and i waved walking back to my table.

''Whats the about?'' Jess and Angela practicly shouted.

I threw the paper at Mike after finding out it wasn't intresting. and Smiled at Jess and Angela ''Nothing'' I lied.

I got up and walked to the bathroom flashing my self out with my wizardery powers into the forest a few feet behind Edward.

''What do you want to talk about then?'' I said leaning against a tree.

''What do you mean you know about me?'' he asked.

''Your a Vampire? i know all about that stuff you eat animals though i can tell your eyes are golden not red but they go black when your angry.''

''How? How do you know this?''

''If i told you that i would have a whole lot of explaing to do so lets just say i know things.''

Edward stood infront of me one of his hands above my head resting on the tree and the other at his side.

''Don't play games Bella. How do you know? What is so different about you than every other person at that school?'' He sternly told me.

''Edward Calm ya passion, Im not going to tell anyone why would i do that?'' I asked him.

He looked confussed ''Your not going to tell no one?''

I smiled ''Ofcourse not, i wouldn't dream of it. I know what its like to have a secret and not being able to tell anyone? so why would i.''

He just stared at me. ''Bella, can i ask you a question?'' I nodded. And he took a few steps back sitting down on a log.

'' Who are you really? Or more to the point What are you really?'' I laughed. ''You think im going to tell you?'' I had a more serious face on now.

''You know my secret why can't i know yours? Why is your blood more appeling what is it about you?'' He asked.

''Because i don't want to ruin anything.'' I said. ''Ruin what?'' god this boy was full of questions.

'' Anything. '' I whispered than turned away.

''Bel'' he didn't finish my name i had already flashed my self home.

I sat there the whole night wondering wether or not to tell him i couldn't bring myself to a convicing answer but my idea was to tell him. He was a vampire? there not ment to be real like me. He might understand but what if it turns out horribly and i have to errase his memory of me and start fresh. Was it a good risk to take?


	3. Chapter 3

**Untill this day.**

**So theres alot of time flipping in this chapter just to let you know.**

**i have the storyline sorted so i need to write it and with a english essay and drama stuff to do its hard, But no i don't do drama GCSE or Out i have to do it at my school so im sort of trying to fit this in with my other stuff. My other story will be updated soon :)**

**Bella Pov:**

So today was the day i tell Edward Cullen. Boy was i nevoures. I was getting ready on that morning it was 7:30am and i was dancing around my room sining ''You'll never catch me on the Jeremy Kyle Show!'' When i was ready i had a pair of light blue ripped jeans with a white long sleved top sleves rolled up on.

I pulled up at school to see Edward waiting by his car. I got out of mine to see Jess stood by the door. ''MORNING BELLAA!'' She seemed happy? ''HEY JESS!'' I shouted back i didn't want to get her down. ''Whats made you so happy?'' i asked her and she laughed ''Mike asked me to prom! i thought he was going to ask you but.'' I cut her off ''JESS THATS GREAT!'' We were both jumping up and down smiling and laughing when Edward interupted us.

''Bella can i talk to you?'' he asked and i spun around.

''Yup'' i said popping the 'p'.

''I'll catch you later Jess.'' i said and she walked into the builing with our group of friends.

''Well heres someone who can't stay away.'' i teased he smiled.

''Bella we shouldn't be friends.'' I looked a him my eyes wide.

''Why?'' i asked

''Because im a threat to you and its not safe.''

Ohh was i stupid i was going to tell this lad about me my wizardness because i knew about him but he doesn't want to be my friend? well fine here comes silent treatment if he doesn't want to be my friend then i might aswell not know him.

''Huh? funny i don't think i know you i'm sorry i best go and catch up to my **Friends.**'' I ephersized and ran into the school.

He knew he had hurt me but im going to get over it and if worst comes to worst my powers are here i can go be and do anything in the world i liked.

Sadly one thing I had biology now and Edward sat next to me the lesson was quiet for both of us i never spoke to him and when he tried to i ignored him.

2 and a half weeks later.

I hadn't spoke to Edward in 2 and a half weeks 4 more days and it will be 3 weeks. Woo was it going slow, i wasn't planning on speaking to him till i saw the weather. We were on a trip, we had gone to the beach to look at rocks Joy! I was in a pair with Jess We were both sat on a big rock talking and looking out to sea.

There was no sun it was cloudy but the sun looked as though it would come out even though me and Edward don't speak i would help him if the sun came out.

Which is what i did.

I saw the sun peeking though the gap in the clouds. And Edward sat on a rock playing with his pen looking bored.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

''You okay?'' i asked him and he frowned

''im not bad what about you?''

''Im okay but your going to be even worse if you stay here, follow me.'' i lead him though to a woodland area wich was covered with trees and if you kept going you can see the sea.

''Why did you bring me here?''

''The suns comming out, i might not be your friend but i still care about you.'' i scoffed.

''If only you were.'' i head him say.

''Why don't you want me to be your friend?'' i asked him out of curiosity.

'' I said we shouldn't be friends not that i didn't want to be.''

''Whats that suppose to mean?'' i was getting fustrated by the lack of intellagence in this conversation.

**Edward Pov:**

She was right infront of me i could feel her breath hit me when she said whats that suppose to mean.

''It means if your smart then you would stay away from me.'' i said but didn't mean what i said i didn't want her to be away from me.

''Well I'm sure that can be arranged.'' she stated and walked from the tree's now the sun had passed the rain was pelting and everyone was getting on there buses.

**2 Days Later.**

In strange having Bella next to me without her speaking.I decided i should make an attempt to speak to her i did upset her.

''Hey'' i whispered as we were copy questions from the text book.

''Hi'' She mumbled not looking up from the book.

''how you'' i asked and she slammed her pen into her book. ''What do you want?''

I look taken back ''nothing?''

''Sorry im just not myself at the moment.'' she gave me a weak smile.

**Bella Pov:**

''Its okay'' He nodded ''I understand for you not to want to talk to me to proberly even be near me'' I cut him off.

''Edward, i want to be your friend but you won't let me trust me if i could be near you and talk to you without you giving me some threat of you being dangerous and sending me away i would.''

''How about we be friends then and i won't tell you im dangerous or anything like that.'' I beamed.

''I'd like that, but i kind of have somthing to show you.'' I told him and he looked confussed.

''What like?'' He asked.

''I'll show you in 5 minuites.'' that was when it was time to get gone and go home.

When the bell had rang i followed him to his car, since i had walked to school that day because my truck was in repairs he offered me a lift home.

''You wanted to show me?'' He asked when we were both sat in the car.

I moved my fingers and all of a sudden the car engine started without the keys. ''What the?'' Edward looked at the car and then stoped.

''You did that?'' he asked. I nodded.

I did the feet for hands spell too. ''I'm a wizard.'' i said when my hands were both hands.

He looked amazed.

''Wow'' he said and smiled i sighed of relief.

'' I thought you were going to think i was mental.''

He laughed ''Im a vampire so c'mon give me some credit.''

he saw the flush of panic leave my face.

''Were you really that scared to tell me?'' he asked we were parked outside my house now.

''put it this way untill this day i have never been more scared to say somthing.'' i laughed and looked at the window to see the driveway clear charlie proberly wasn't going to be here till about 9.

''You want to come inside?'' i offered as i opened the car door.

''Okay.'' He got out and we both walked up the steps into the house.

When we were settled we were sat on the sofa i was layed arcoss with my head in leanded on the rest with my feet hanging off the sofa while he was slouched down i had a cup of coffee rested on my chest but my hands were there to make sure it didn't fall.

''So tell me about your self then Edward.''

''What do you want to know?''

I sat up putting the coffee on the table and crossing my legs to face him. He did the same.

''How old are you?''

''109''

''really that old? god i should start to get some younger friends'' i laughed and so did he.

''Why do you and your family not eat humans?''

he sighed ''because carlise sees our lifestyle different he doesn't want to be a killer like the rest of our kind. So we hunt animals but its never satifining just enough.'' he told me i nooded.

''How long have you been with the cullens?''

''Since 1918. You done asking questions?'' he replied.

''Hmm i could go on but i'll save them for another day.''

''Good i think the question games over for now.'' he pushed a piece of my hair out of my face and he brushed his fingers over my cheeks.

His face was so perfect every feature was perfect his eyes, nose, ears, lips. The next thing i knew his stone hard lips were crushed up against me his hands were lost in my hair and my arms locked around his neck.

He pulled away ''Sorry'' He whispered i looked confussed and smiled, ''no need to be sorry.'' i laughed and kissed his nose.

Then i got up and put my empty coffee cup into the dishwasher along with some other bowls and plates and stuff. Then Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

''How did i find you.'' he whispered in my ear and we both laughed.

''I believe i found you'' we both chuckled.

''So where does this leave us now then, i don't want to just be friends with you'' i said him.

''Then you don't have to be, Because i don't want that either.'' I smiled and so did he.

It was quater to 9 and Edward was leaving as my Dad would be back soon. I openend the door and we were stood on the porch i flicked the light on while we were out there.

''I'll pick you up in the morning?'' he asked me.

''Yeh i'd like that.'' i smiled

''Good'' he pulled me in and hugged me tight i wrapped my arms around him and he kissed the top of my head.

'' you don't know how long i've waited for you.'' He said when he let go.

'' and now you don't ever have to live without me.'' i said when he left i went back inside and had a shower got into my PJS and then charlie came in and we watched a game on telle while eating Pizza.

Around 11 when the game finished charlie was asleep so i tip toed up to my room to bed, that night all i dreamt about was Edward Cullen.


End file.
